Restraint
by TStabler
Summary: When he;s forced to hold back for far too long, he makes sure she understands what he's going through when he can finally let go. It's a challenge. It's a test. In the end, it's all about restraint. One-word one-shot. E/O Strong M.


**A/N: Restraint. Suggested by the amazing Munchkin79.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

It's only fair. At least that's what he thinks as he's tying the silk around her wrists. This is how he feels when he's around her all day. Tied down. Unable to move the way he wants.

"Hmm," she mumbles, her eyes twitching, almost opening.

He chuckles as he gently grabs her ankle, tying it to the post at the foot of the bed. He is amazed that she's still sleeping, that he's taken off all of her clothes and tied her to the bed without waking her.

She turns a bit, and that's when her eyes flutter open. "El?" she asks, confused.

Standing still, he laughs. "Yeah, Liv," he says, his voice low. Gravelly. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a book of matches as he walks toward her dresser. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah I…" she stops, realizing she can't move. "What the hell…"

"Shh," he says softly, striking a match and lighting the six candles he's had lined up in a row all night, waiting for this moment. "You had a rough day," he tells her. "Just relax, baby."

She raises an eyebrow. "Relax? How am I supposed to do that when you've got me…"

"Shh," he says again, pressing a button on the stereo. The song that has become theirs fills the room, the beat making his body sway slowly as he pulls off his tee shirt. "Do you have any idea what I have to think about, at work, to keep myself from saying or doing something to you that could get me in trouble?"

She looks at him and her eyes narrow. She pulls her right hand toward her body, testing the strength of the silk, the tightness of his knots. "What?" she asks, sighing.

He turns to face her, and he is bathed in a warm glow. His skin reflects the flickering candle flames and he looks so dark, so dangerous, and so damn sexy that she immediately feels wetness pooling between her legs.

"My grandmother in a thong, my father coming home drunk, someone running over a kitten with a hummer," he tells her, peeling the rest of his clothes off slowly, staring at her. "Horrible, disgusting thoughts. But ya know what?"

She tries to rub her legs together, she tries to move her knees closer, but she's tied too tightly and she can't. "What?" she asks, her heart pounding as he drops his pants, and she can't help licking her lips.

He chuckles at this, and he moves closer, naked now, and begins slinking over her. "Nothing works," he tells her. "Grandma in a thong becomes you in a thong. My father always gets shot in the foot, by you, and I see you with this sexy and violent look on your face holding a smoking gun. You run out into the street to save the kitten, Liv." He shakes his head and positions his body over hers, he can feel the tip of his dick lightly grazing the slick dip between her legs.

"Sorry," she whispers.

He laughs. "You're not," he says, lifting his hand. He touches her face, dragging his fingertips down her cheek, her neck, her chest, her stomach. He slips his fingers between their bodies and swipes them up her dripping slit. He drags them back up her body, leaving a trail of her juices along the way, along her skin.

"El," she says, breathless, trembling. "El, you…"

"Shh," he says again, his index finger poking into her half-opened mouth. He watches her face as she tastes herself on his finger. He grows harder as he watches her suck his finger and it feels so damn good. He grunts as he pulls his hand away from her mouth and sticks his middle finger in between his own lips. He moans as he sucks her off of him. "You taste so fucking good," he says, his finger still in his mouth.

She raises an eyebrow and says, "Untie me." And for a moment she thinks he'll do it, then she sees his eyes twitch and she realizes he won't.

He narrows his eyes at her and bends his head, slowly moving down her body, licking the same trail his fingers had made. Licking up her essence and loving every moment. He finally reaches her slit and he smirks. He leans forward a bit, then looks up at her. He sees her eyes on him, he knows she's watching, and he knows she can't move. She can't grab his head, she can't hold him down or push him away.

He chuckles and gives her a long lick upward. He hears her moan and he laughs again. He licks down, then back up, then he places his hands on her thighs. He backs up a bit and takes his thumbs, and he spreads her open. "So fucking good," he says as he shakes his head.

"El," she moans, twisting her hips as she watches him drop his head again. She feels his mouth wrap around her clit, and she feels him suck directly on it. "Shit, baby," she moans, her back arching a bit. "Oh, El," she mumbles.

He smirks as he sucks on her sensitive nub, and he lets her go, electing to lick up and down her wet lips. He moans as he spreads her open even more with his hands, and he slips his tongue in deep, pushing into her tight hole. Her reaction is incredible, he thinks, as her hips buck up to rub further into his face.

"God, Elliot!" she cries, her voice louder than it has been in months. She's thankful he chose to do this to her in her apartment and not at his house. She momentarily thinks of what his kids would do if they heard her.

He slides his tongue out, then up, then his mouth latches onto her clit again, he sucks hard. He has to push her hips down, she's almost thrashing against him, and he chuckles again. "Calm down, honey," he says to her before crawling up her body again. "Easy, girl," he whispers.

She looks into his eyes, his face is no more than a centimeter away from hers, and she can see his lips glistening with her wetness. "El, please," she says, her shoulders rolling as she tries to pull herself free. "Untie me."

"No," he whispers as he kisses her. He moans, knowing that he is forcing her to taste herself again, and he knows she likes it. He deepens the kiss for a moment, then pulls away.

The glow of the candlelight is making her seem more beautiful than she always is, and he has to catch his breath for a moment. "Tonight," he whispers, lining his dick up with her entrance, "You don't get to move. You don't get to touch, or hold, or feel."

"Not fair," she moans as she tries to move her body up to get him inside of her. She whines when she can't. "El, baby, please."

He shakes his head and he brushes her hair back. "You have to do what I do every fucking day, baby." He kisses her lips softly and begins to push into her. "Show a little restraint."

She rolls his eyes at his double meaning, but she shuts them tight as he pushes into her. He's too big for her, she's known that since their first time together, but she doesn't stop him and she doesn't complain. She feels too damn good with him filling her so completely, and he touches parts of her that on one else ever has, and that means something to her.

He pushes in deep, all the way, his pubic bone hits her. He sighs loudly and he rolls his hips, forcing his body to rub against her clit. "You okay?" he asks. He always asks.

She nods, her lips pressed tightly together. She yanks on the silk, trying to pull her wrists free. "I can't do this, El, please, I need to…"

He kisses her, and he moans into her mouth as he moves his hips. His hands slide up her body and one works its way up her arm to grab her tied up hand. He links their fingers and she squeezes, and for a moment he feels regretful for tying her up in the first place.

She moans as he thrusts and she tries to bend her knees, wrap her legs around him the way she always does, but she can't. The pressure and tightness in her body is too much to take, and she whines into his mouth.

He squeezes her hand tighter and moves faster, his other hand trails back down her body, then back up, caressing her. He pulls his lips off of hers for a moment. "I love you," he says, rubbing their foreheads together.

She whines and she moans, her hand clenching his tightly. "I love you," she says, trying to thrust up to meet his working hips. "Oh, God, El!"

"Shit, Liv," he gasps, his body moving faster. "Oh, God, baby. You feel so…so good. I…God," he rambles. He reaches up, realizing that he doesn't expect her to do something he can't do, and pulls the silk off of her right wrist.

Moaning, she wraps her right arm around his neck and she tries to break her right leg free.

He moans and kisses her, loosening his grip on her hand to untie her left wrist. He groans when her left arm flies to his body, wrapping around his waist. He growls as he nails scrape down his back. "Fuck, honey."

She arches her back as he thrusts into her again, her freed hands scratching over his strong body. "El," she moans. "Elliot."

He kisses her neck, his hands moving. One presses into the mattress to give him leverage and the other grips her hip to give him stability. He looks down at her face and he smirks, because he knows that no one else makes her smile this way. No one else makes her bit her lip and roll her eyes like this, and no one else gets to be inside of her the way he is now. "Say it," he demands.

She knows what he wants to hear. He waits all day, sometimes all night, to hear her say it. "I love you," she says, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"I love you, too," he says, grunting as he feels her clenching around him. He moans and growls and he calls her name, and he tells her he loves her again, and he feels her tighten.

She drops her hand back and her back arches, and her legs don't move as she feels her orgasm rip through her body. She feels his skin beneath her nails snap, and she hears him growl again.

He hits into her a few more times, feels her clenched walls pulse around him, and he shoots into her with a low, gravelly, cry of her name. He drops his head to hers as he tries to catch his breath and he whispers, "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" she asks, worried that he means her, this, their relationship. Her breath is coming in short bursts and her arms are still wrapped around him.

He looks into her eyes and he says, "We gotta tell Cragen. I can't keep waiting until we close a fucking case to be with you." He kissed her and chuckled. "Guess I don't have that kind of restraint."

**A/N: Any words? Review here or Twitter: TMG212**


End file.
